La super estrella y el periodista
by destiny-author
Summary: Uno es estrella de cine y el otro periodista; mismo nombre y similar rostro. Comienzan una relación secreta y se intercambian para conocerse mejor. Comprenderán que una super estrella no es sólo glamour y una vida "normal" no es tan sencilla.


Prólogo parte 1 The Life of Alphonse Heidrich

Un coche azul marino transitaba por las calles de Brooklyn, Nueva York. Era un cálido lunes de Abril por la mañana. El conductor de aquel coche era un joven rubio, de unos 20 años, que meditaba sobre muchas cosas de camino al trabajo.

*Contado por Alphonse Heidrich*

*¡Otro productivo día de trabajo! Sólo si al jefe no se le ocurre llamarme hoy. Detesto que, siempre que se le ocurre llamarme para un trabajo nuevo, me acose e intente hacer cosas conmigo. Es frustrante. Suerte que Scieszka siempre me saca de esos apuros. Por cierto, mi nombre es Alphonse Heidrich; reportero de revista sobre la farándula. Me llaman de diferentes formas: Alphonse, Al, Heidrich, Heid y muchos otros. Tengan la libertad de llamarme como quieran.*

Heidrich dobló en una esquina para llegar a las oficinas del la revista _Dreamed Star_. Aquel lugar tenía la forma de una casa, sólo que mucho más grande. Constaba de tres pisos, dos puertas anchas de acceso y muchas ventanas; lo último en arquitectura moderna.

*Al fin llegué. Será mejor que estacione el auto pronto, sino, tendré que estacionarlo en los otros aparcamientos de las oficinas, y eso está realmente lejos. No quiero caminar de más. Al parecer ahí hay un lugar.*

Cuando dio vuelta al volante para aparcar, un deportivo negro se adelantó y aparcó en el mismo lugar antes que Alphonse. Otro joven rubio, pero más delgado y con el flequillo cubriéndole medio rostro, bajó del convertible.

Lo siento, Henrich. Ya sabes, la supervivencia del más rápido.

Sí, no te preocupes Tringham, pero me llamo Heidrich, no Henrich. – respondió Alphonse después de bajar la ventanilla del auto.

Como sea. Para mi es lo mismo. – dijo cortante y se alejó.

*Nunca termino de entender a Tringham. Siempre encuentra algún motivo para molestarme y si no lo encuentra aún así lo hace. Es frustrante. Él piensa que sólo porque es el hijo del dueño de una gran compañía médica, puede hacer y conseguir todo con sólo quererlo. En fin, él a mi no me interesa realmente, pero ahora voy a tener que aparcar más lejos. Huh…*

Después de aparcar (y caminar un buen tramo), entró al edificio. Subió hasta el último piso y se sentó en el escritorio que le correspondía. En él, había una taza de café caliente junto a un montón de papeles.

Gracias, Sciezska. – Heid giró al hacia el escritorio de su amiga que estaba cerca de la oficina del director, un poco alejado de él.

Sabes que no es nada, Al. – Sciezska se levantó del asiento y se dirigió junto a Alphonse.

Claro que lo es.

*Scieszka es mi mejor amiga. Siempre me alegra llegar al trabajo y ver la taza de café que ella me deja en el escritorio todas las mañanas. Su compañía es una de las pocas cosas buenas de este trabajo. Dejando atrás los constantes acosos de mi jefe y los abusos y burlas de Russel, me gusta mi trabajo. Aunque a veces pienso que es un poco frustrante.*

¿Entonces todo este material tengo que revisar? – preguntó Heid a Scieszka pasando la vista entre los múltiples papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

Así, es. Sabes muy bien que el jefe confía más en tu ortografía y redacción que en los de ese departamento.

No. Yo creo que sólo lo hace para que yo gane confianza con él y tener más oportunidad conmigo. Pero no soy idiota, me doy cuenta de sus múltiples acosos hacia mí. Realmente te agradezco que hayas recogido estos papeles, creo que evadí al jefe por hoy.

No hay por qué. Para eso soy tu amiga, y la secretaría del jefe.

Cierto, pero sabes que si se trata de mí, él prefiere llamarme personalmente. Se supone que debería ser algo bueno, pero para mí es como maldición.

No exageres, Heid.

Pero es la verdad…

X

Unas horas de corregir material después…

Um… Al… el jefe te quiere ver en la oficina. – avisó Scieszka a su amigo.

Huh… La esperanza muere al último. – dijo con tono sarcástico y a la vez decepcionante – Voy en seguida, pero si ves que no regreso después de quince minutos, por favor, interviene. – advirtió Alphonse a su constante salvadora.

Claro.

Heidrich caminó hasta una puerta que tenía grabado en letras doradas: "Director General". Desde fuera, pudo escuchar una conversación un poco agitada.

¡¿Por qué no me da a mí el trabajo? – la voz de Russel se podía escuchar perfectamente desde fuera de la oficina.

Ya te dije, Tringham. Ya tengo a la persona asignada. – contestó la voz de un hombre mayor a él.

¡Pero yo estoy mejor calificado!

Sin ofender, Tringham, pero este es un trabajo importante y prefiero dejárselo a alguien que realmente SÉ que está capacitado para esto.

*Al parecer Tringham está molesto por que no le dieron el trabajo que me van a asignar. Siempre hace lo mismo – le gusta quedarse con mis trabajos sólo para molestarme – pero gracias a que le "gusto" al director (si a todo lo que me hace se le puede decir que sólo le gusto), no lo ha conseguido. ¿Pero qué será tan importante?*

Tringham salió de la oficina dando un fuerte portazo. En el rostro se le podía leer un evidente enojo. Ya estaba harto que nunca le dieran los trabajos de Alphonse.

¡¿Tú qué estás mirando, Enrdich? – gritó a Heidrich que lo miraba con cierta curiosidad.

No… nada… y soy Heidrich.

Lo que sea. Mejor entra para que te asignen "ese trabajo importante".

*Ni siquiera hace nada para esconder el hecho que intentó quitarme mi trabajo. Será mejor que entre. Espero que el jefe no me tenga ninguna "sorpresita". La última vez, creo que intentó darme alguna clase de somnífero (esa bebida se veía realmente sospechosa, por eso, preferí no beberla). Se podría decir que es un pedófilo ya que soy varias décadas menor que él, pero nunca lo he visto que quiera estar con niños (de hecho, los detesta. No se si es verdad o sólo una cuartada, pero no me preocupo mucho por eso).*

¿Se puede, jefe? – preguntó Heidrich entreabriendo un poco la puerta por cualquier "precaución".

Sabes que tú siempre eres bienvenido conmigo, mi querido Alphonse. – el moreno guiñó un ojo a Heidrich, mientras le hacía un ademán para que entrara completamente a la habitación.

¿Para que me llamó, jefe? – preguntó Alphonse para fingir que no había escuchado la conversación con Tringham.

Por supuesto, el nuevo encargo. Pero te he dicho varias veces que me llames por mi nombre y no por ese apelativo de "jefe"

Como usted diga, señor Mustang.

Te dije nombre, no apellido.

Huh… Como usted…mhuh… Como tú digas Roy.

Así está mejor.

Huh… Entonces ¿cuál es mi encargo?

Te lo confío porque es un artículo para la revista de primicia. Irás a cubrir una premier a Hollywood y también entrevistarás a la estrella de la película; Alphonse Elric.

¿Él? ¿Enserio es de primicia? – preguntó con una extraña combinación de desprecio e indiferencia.

Sí. Alphonse Elric actualmente es una de las estrellas de cine más joven y con un gran éxito. ¿Algún problema?

No realmente.

*En realidad, sí hay problema. Por dos simples razones:

Primera: Mi hermana es una de sus tantas fanáticas y siempre alardea que me parezco a él físicamente (aunque como nunca me deja entrar a su habitación, no puedo comprobar si es cierto. Es un poco frustrante que tu hermana te compare con alguien que ni siquiera conoces) y no sé como se pondrá cuando sepa que lo conoceré. De Katherine se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Huh…

Segunda: No me llevo muy bien con los hollywoodienses. La última vez que entrevisté a uno, casi hago que me saquen los de seguridad. Recuerdo que era la actriz Winry Rockbell; una presumida y mal educada de primera. En vez de actuar en películas debería… creo que no hay ninguna profesión adecuada para esa malcriada.

Nunca he visto ninguna de las películas que ha hecho Alphonse Elric (realmente no tengo mucho tiempo libre, el cual prefiero aprovechar para otros asuntos, y no soy aficionado al cine), así que no lo conozco ni físicamente, pero seguramente todas las personas famosas son así. Hasta ahora no he conocido ninguna excepción.*

Bien, puedes retirarte. Tendrás que hacer una buena entrevista, así que ve a casa y comienza a prepararla. Te enviaré los demás detalles por correo electrónico – ordenó Mustang.

¿Es todo por hoy? – preguntó un poco sorprendido que su jefe no intentara nada.

Sí. Al menos que quieras estar más tiempo conmigo y hacer algo más… divertido. – ofreció el moreno con tono coqueto.

Entonces creo que volveré temprano a casa.

Está bien. Nos veremos mañana, mi querido Alphonse.

Por supuesto – dijo por último saliendo de la oficina

*Qué bien, hoy volveré a casa más temprano de lo normal. Me sorprendí que el jefe no quisiera intentar nada conmigo (A.I. Todo eso lo acabo de decir yo, Heid. Heid: Tú eres la que escribes esta historia. Yo sólo soy víctima de este fic. Yo: ¬¬), aunque lo que me ofreció se podría llamar "intentar algo". Pero al menos Sciezka no tuvo que intervenir esta vez.*

X

El coche azul marino se acercaba a un lote de departamentos. El edificio era de catorce pisos de alto de un color crema. No era el barrio más lujoso, pero tampoco uno de los más despreciables de Nueva York; era una zona bastante respetable. Heidrich estacionó el auto en el aparcamiento que correspondía al número del departamento y bajó de él. Subió hasta el quinto piso y se detuvo frente a la puerta con el número "25". Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento, encontró a su "dulce" hermanita escuchando su i-pod a todo volumen mientras bailaba por toda la sala y el comedor, sólo en una camiseta de tirantes y un short demasiado corto mientras tenía amarrada la rubia cabellera en una coleta.

Mphp… - Alphonse trató de llamar la atención de su pequeña hermana.

_Now I´m stuck here, but I don't belong here__… _– Katherine no escuchó a su hermano y siguió cantando.

Mphp… Katherine… - Alphonse siguió intentando llamarla.

_Thought my heart and soul are inclined to roam__…_ – Ella seguía sin escuchar.

¡Katherine!

¡Ah! –exclamó ante la sorpresa que le había provocado el grito de su hermano – Llegaste temprano, oniichan.

Al parecer tú también.

Sí. No tuve la última hora de clase y regresé antes.

¿Esto es lo que sueles hacer mientras no estoy?

"Es de las menores cosas que deberías preocuparte" – susurró la chica para sí misma.

¡¿Qué?

No, nada.

*Ella, – como ya sabrán – es mi hermana menor Katherine. Tiene 17 años y es muy popular en la escuela – para mi disgusto. ¿Por qué me llamó oniichan? Pues verán, Katherine tiene una amiga japonesa que llegó a Nueva York por parte de un intercambio. Ella está fascinada por su cultura y demás, tanto, que parece ella la japonesa; así que me llama oniichan de cariño. No se lo niego. Ya me acostumbré.*

El departamento tenía un buen tamaño para dos personas: Dos habitaciones – que se encontraban al final de un pasillo no tan largo, un baño, la cocina equipada con lo esencial – estufa, lavadero, refrigerador y una pequeña barra – un cuarto de lavado con su respectiva lavadora y secadora, un pequeño comedor para máximo cuatro personas y la sala – que consistía de dos sofás, una televisión, una grabadora y una pequeña mesa en el centro de todo.

¿Qué escuchabas, Katherine? – preguntó Heidrich a su hermanita mientras dejaba el abrigo colgado en el perchero y algunas de sus cosas de trabajo en la mesa de la sala.

Es la nueva canción de mi Alphonse; _Far from home._

Siempre con eso…

¡¿Qué tiene? Esta canción es la que se usará como parte del soundrtack de la nueva película en donde actuará mi Alphonse y que tendrá lugar la premier el viernes de la próxima semana en Hollywood.

Hablando de eso… Iré a Hollywood ese día para cubrir la premier.

¡¿Hablas en serio? ¡Esto es perfecto! – habló con el tono sarcástico más dramático que pudo – Mi hermano podrá ir a ver esa maravillosa película con el actor más guapo que existe y me dejará aquí sola. ¡¿Qué puede ser peor?

Bueno… la verdad es que también iré a hacerle una entrevista a él

¡¿Qué? ¡Entonces tienes que llevarme!

Claro que no, además no pienso ver la película. Sólo cubriré lo que ocurra en la alfombra roja, haré la entrevista y me voy.

No me importa la película. ¡También quiero conocer a mi futuro novio!

¿Y arriesgarme a que te le lances encima y nos saquen los de seguridad sin siquiera conseguir la entrevista? Creo que no.

¡Pero niichan!

He dicho.

Como quieras.

Katherine fue a su habitación dando zancadas y cerró la misma dando un portazo que hizo temblar los cuadros de las paredes.

¡Llámame cuando esté lista la cena! – se pudo escuchar decir a Katherine desde el interior de la habitación

Lo haré – gritó de vuelta Hiedrich. – Huh…

*Hay muchas cosas de las que les podría hablar ahora. De mis padres, más sobre mi alocada hermana, cómo conocí a Sciezka, cómo conseguí mi actual empleo... en fin, pero no los aburriré contándoles cosas que con el tiempo terminarán sabiendo sobre mí. Además hoy me he dado cuenta de algo que podría resumir todo… mi vida es frustrante.*

* * *

><p>F. N.<p>

Heid: ¿Por qué no les contaste más sobre mi historia? Seguramente los lectores se quedaron con ganas de saber más cosas sobre mí.

Yo: Lo sé, pero _esas cosas _las estoy reservando para que se revelen en el fic después. No te preocupes, las incluiré. Además, este prólogo sólo lo escribí para que supieran _un poco_ más de ti y, si pueden, encariñarse con tu personaje.

Heid: De acuerdo, te entiendo y confío en ti, pero… ¿a qué te refieres con "y si pueden"? ¿Crees que no podrán encariñarse con mi personaje? ¿Tan mal lo hice?

Yo: Eh… ^^U Bien, la segunda parte del prólogo tratará sobre la vida de la super estrella Alphonse Elric.

Heid: Responde mis preguntas ¬¬

Yo: Espérenlo y decidan con cual de los dos personajes se encariñarán más

Ed: 500 a que es con Al

Roy: 500 a que es con Heid

Al: No apuestes contra Heid, niisan

Heid: Ed apuesta en mi contra T^T

Yo: ¡Ed, Al, ustedes aparecen hasta el siguiente capítulo! ¿¡Roy, qué haces aquí? Además, el único invitado de hoy era Heid. No se colen a mi casa así como así sólo para empezar a hacer apuestas que son de mal gusto. Bueno, tú si puedes, Al. Siempre eres bienvenido.

Al: ^^U Gracias

Ed: Mejor nos vamos, taissa

Roy: Si…u.u

*En la puerta Yo con Ed y Roy*

Yo: (susurrando) 1000 a que se encariñan más con Heid

Ed: ¬¬ Hipócrita


End file.
